


La mostra d'arte

by Arwen88



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Colorblind!AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Neal e Bruce si incontrano ad una mostra d'arte a New York e improvvisamente scoprono un mondo di colori.





	La mostra d'arte

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il CowT e la Maritombola (prompt 48) di LDF.

Per Bruce dopo mezza vita passata a scappare dall’esercito, senza poter stare in un posto fisso troppo a lungo e senza poter mai prendere fiato, poter stare a New York senza preoccupazioni era fantastico. Da che lo SHIELD aveva deciso di proteggerlo e dargli immunità Bruce aveva potuto stabilirsi alla Torre con Tony e gli altri, aveva potuto riprendere a lavorare sulle proprie ricerche, e aveva anche finalmente la possibilità di fare qualcosa soltanto per svago.  
Quando Tony gli aveva proposto di andare a vedere una mostra d’arte da lui sponsorizzata Bruce accettò senza doverci nemmeno pensare, impaziente di vedere le opere d'arte e cercare di dimenticare per qualche ora tutti i suoi problemi.

Neal amava tornare a New York, anche se sapeva di non poterci stare molto a lungo se non voleva avere l'FBI sulle proprie tracce. Continuava a pensare che un giorno, forse, se si fosse davvero annoiato di quella vita in giro a truffare gente, o avesse trovato un'altra buona ragione, avrebbe potuto provare a contattare qualche altra agenzia governativa e offrire i propri servizi in cambio dell'immunità dai propri crimini. Ma non pensava il giorno sarebbe arrivato tanto presto. Sorrise ammirando le opere esposte nella più recente mostra di Tony Stark, aperta in città a partire da quella settimana. Si fermò ad osservare la Nascita di Venere, ammirando il tratto e la descrizione dei colori che era riportata in basso, il disegno, senza tuttavia riuscire a fare a meno di calcolare mentalmente cosa ci sarebbe voluto per riprodurre fedelmente l'opera e riuscire a far passare una riproduzione come l'originale. Non aveva intenzione di rubarla, ma i suoi pensieri sembravano vertere automaticamente verso le tecniche di falsificazione talvolta.

Bruce camminava lentamente per le sale mediamente affollate, ammirando le opere che non avrebbe mai pensato di andare a cercare nei musei dove erano generalmente esposte per paura di avere un momento di rabbia in mezzo alla folla. Ma quella sera Tony e gli altri erano presenti, anche se in abiti civili e meno riconoscibili, e lui si sentiva più al sicuro.  
Sembrava essere una serata piacevole ma non terribilmente particolare prima che gli capitasse di voltarsi verso la sala adiacente e finire per guardare casualmente in viso un altro uomo.  
Improvvisamente tutto il mondo si accese di colore e Bruce restò senza fiato a quella vista, a rendersi conto di aver trovato il proprio soulmate.

"Mi scusi?"  
Neal già si aspettava di trovarsi davanti l'ennesimo uomo interessato a flirtare con lui, o magari fare qualche battuta sulla sua bellezza e quella delle opere d'arte, ma mise su il più brillante sorriso nel voltarsi. Quello che vide invece fu il volto del proprio soulmate, un uomo dall'aria dolce e timida con una chioma di capelli arruffata che gli sorrideva speranzoso.  
Neal era rimasto completamente senza parole a vedere il suo universo rovesciarsi a quel modo improvvisamente, ma prima ancora di pensarci si ritrovò a prendere il viso del proprio soulmate tra le mani per baciarlo sulle labbra, sicuro che lo avrebbe amato come nessun altro in vita sua.

Bruce sorrise sulle sue labbra, mettendo timidamente le mani sui fianchi dell'uomo più bello che avesse mai visto, e si sentì arrossire nel bacio quando la voce di Tony lo raggiunse per informarlo che erano una bella coppia.  
"Sono Bruce..." Mormorò quando si separarono, guardando felice la propria anima gemella.  
"Neal." Rispose l'altro, prendendo le sue mani nelle proprie per baciargli le dita. "E voglio sapere tutto di te." Sorrise, la mostra completamente dimenticata.  
Bruce si limitò ad annuire, troppo felice anche solo per pensare, e quando Neal lo prese per mano per guidarlo fuori dalla sala nemmeno si fece domande. L'avrebbe seguito comunque fino in capo al mondo.

Neal lo portò invece semplicemente all'hotel dove aveva prenotato una stanza sotto falso nome, sentendo giusto un filo di imbarazzo al pensiero di dover dire a Bruce perché ne avesse bisogno, ma quando la porta della sua camera si fu chiusa alle loro spalle se ne dimenticò completamente. Improvvisamente era da solo con il proprio soulmate, l'uomo che aveva aspettato per tutta una vita, e voleva solo prendersi tutto il tempo di conoscerlo meglio, di baciarlo finché non avessero avuto più fiato e venerare il suo corpo finché Bruce non fosse più riuscito a ricordarsi di aver vissuto senza di lui fino ad un giorno prima.

Bruce era timido così come gli era apparso a prima vista e presto - anche se non nei dettagli - Neal venne a scoprire che l'uomo aveva passato gli ultimi quindici anni buoni della sua vita senza avere non solo un partner, ma senza nemmeno avere alcun tipo di incontro sessuale. C'era gente che preferiva non fare sesso se non con il soulmate quando lo avesse trovato, ma non sembrava essere quello il caso per Bruce, più che altro temeva di perdere il controllo di se stesso. Neal si sedette sul proprio letto con l'uomo e gli tenne stretta una mano mentre gli faceva domande e ascoltava attentamente Bruce aprirsi e parlargli della propria vita, dell'incidente che aveva fatto in modo che si trasformasse in un enorme mostro verde rabbioso se soltanto il suo cuore correva troppo. Neal era più preoccupato per lui e triste per l'isolamento a cui Bruce si era spesso costretto, convinto che sarebbe stato meglio per tutti, piuttosto che al pensiero che ciò potesse voler dire che Bruce non avrebbe voluto fare chissà cosa sotto le lenzuola con lui. Ne parlarono con molta calma e pian piano Neal riuscì a convincere Bruce almeno a provare una volta a vedere se Hulk sarebbe uscito allo scoperto se il suo cuore avesse corso perché era troppo eccitato. Da come Bruce gli aveva spiegato i vari incidenti in cui era stato coinvolto Neal era abbastanza sicuro che il mostro verde uscisse allo scoperto solo come meccanismo di difesa, e non di attacco, e che dunque non ci sarebbero stati problemi per lui. In più Hulk aveva apparentemente detto in un paio di occasioni di trovare simpatico Tony, e Neal sperava che ad averlo attorno Hulk potesse prendere in simpatia anche lui. Se non altro perché ora che sapeva dei problemi della propria anima gemella lui avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per aiutarlo a superarli, volesse anche dire cercare di spiegare ad un mostro enorme e arrabbiato che tutto andava bene e che era sicuro per lui ritornare ad essere Bruce.  
Coricati l'uno accanto all'altro sulle coperte, scambiandosi piccoli baci e accarezzandosi da sopra i vestiti, piccoli casti tocchi che aiutavano entrambi ad abituarsi all'altro e a costruire pian piano un senso di intimità tra loro, Bruce iniziò a chiedergli di lui.  
Neal gli parlò della propria infanzia, della propria famiglia, di come l'arte fosse diventato il suo rifugio e di come fosse scappato di casa, iniziando a fare piccole truffe finché non aveva incontrato un uomo che anche se non riusciva a mostrargli i colori dell'universo era riuscito a farlo innamorare. Neal strofinò piano il pollice sul palmo di Bruce, fissando le sue dita mentre parlava dell'uomo che gli aveva aperto gli occhi sul mondo, che l'aveva aiutato a diventare la persona che era, un po' sentendosi meglio a tirare fuori tutto dal proprio cuore per una volta in vita sua, un po' con la paura che Bruce lo giudicasse o potesse essere ferito a sentire che aveva amato altri che lui. Ma Bruce se lo attirò più vicino e lo strinse tra le proprie braccia, accarezzandogli la nuca mentre Neal si abbandonava contro di lui, lasciandosi confortare dalle sue carezze e dal suo calore.

Quando ripresero a baciarsi finirono ad iniziare a spogliarsi lentamente l'un l'altro, cercando di scoprire più pelle da poter baciare, da poter accarezzare, da memorizzare con le proprie dita. Bruce lo guardava timidamente e Neal non riuscì a non sorridere, spostando le coperte per infilarsi sotto con lui e aiutarlo ad essere meno in imbarazzo.  
Bruce accarezzava il suo corpo lentamente, come fosse una creatura meravigliosa, e Neal poteva sentire distintamente il proprio cuore correre mentre la sua anima gemella lo esplorava con tutta calma, scoprendo i punti che lo facevano ridere e quelli che lo facevano sospirare. Quando Bruce accarezzò la sua erezione Neal non riuscì a reprimere un piccolo gemito. Gli spinse il bacino incontro in modo incoraggiante e abbozzò un sorriso a vedere il rossore sulle guance di Bruce farsi più intenso mentre l'uomo stringeva meglio la presa attorno al suo sesso, iniziando a masturbarlo lentamente. Neal si sporse a baciarlo sulle labbra, approfondendo con tutta calma il bacio mentre faceva la stessa cosa per Bruce, ricambiando il suo tocco e godendosi i piccoli gemiti che venivano soffocati nel loro bacio.

 

La mattina dopo Neal si risvegliò lentamente, sentendosi più caldo del solito, e la prima cosa che notò furono i colori che lo circondavano. Il suo cuore quasi saltò un battito nel ricordare della sera prima e con un sorriso carico d'affetto e meraviglia si voltò a guardare l'uomo che lo teneva stretto nel sonno, i morbidi capelli ricci che gli solleticavano appena la gola. Si voltò meglio verso di lui, cercando di non svegliarlo, e lo strinse a sua volta in un abbraccio, felice di avere finalmente con sé il proprio soulmate.

Bruce si risvegliò con uno sbadiglio, sentendosi in qualche modo molto più rilassato e felice di quanto non fosse mai stato in vita sua. Ricordò di Neal prima ancora di aver veramente aperto gli occhi e si ritrovò a sorridere.  
"Buongiorno." La voce calda di Neal era musica per le sue orecchie e Bruce sollevò il viso per guardarlo con amore.  
"Buongiorno..." Mormorò, fermandosi un momento a guardarlo quasi incredulo.  
Non poteva credere che l'uomo davvero si svegliasse già così bello e perfetto quando lui aveva bisogno di almeno un quarto d'ora in bagno solo per far stare giù i suoi capelli - più o meno - ma Neal non sembrava aver nemmeno messo piede fuori dal letto ancora.  
"Tutto bene?" Chiese Neal pigramente, accarezzandogli uno zigomo col pollice.  
"Sì. Sei solo troppo bello per essere vero." Ammise.  
Neal sentì il proprio viso farsi più caldo a quella risposta e spinse piano la fronte contro la sua, lusingato.  
"Grazie... io trovo che tu sia adorabile." Mormorò strofinando il naso contro il suo, soddisfatto a vedere Bruce arrossire a sua volta e sospirare perso.

Ebbero bisogno di ore per uscire dal letto, perdendosi ancora a baciarsi e poi a fare l'amore ancora una volta, muovendosi lentamente l'uno sull'altro, più presi a baciarsi e scoprirsi che a vedere quali posizioni potessero trovare a letto per fare l'amore. Bruce era un amante attento e affettuoso, sempre alla ricerca di un abbraccio e impegnato a capire se il suo compagno stesse bene, se ciò che faceva gli potesse dare piacere. Neal era più esperto di lui, ma non aveva alcuna voglia di correre, preferendo invece lasciare a Bruce tutto il tempo di scoprire cosa potesse piacergli e felice che la risposta sembrasse essere un semplice "tu".  
Continuarono a parlare durante la colazione e Bruce riuscì finalmente a trovare il coraggio di chiedergli se gli sarebbe potuto interessare andare ad abitare insieme. Non era sicuro di come dovessero andare le cose, ma se Neal voleva lui era pronto a contattare l'handler del team e contattare qualcuno allo SHIELD e chiedere se c'era modo che gli togliessero l'FBI dalle calcagna se prometteva di smettere di rubare. Neal era non solo molto toccato dalla sua proposta, così come da quella di vivere insieme, ma molto interessato. Ora che aveva trovato la propria anima gemella gli sembrava di aver trovato finalmente anche una buona motivazione per lasciare da parte le truffe e i falsi e poter fare una vita più tranquilla. Anche se non era sicuro di quanto sarebbe potuto essere più tranquillo vivere accanto a Bruce Banner in una torre piena di Avengers e lavorando per lo SHIELD. Ma avrebbe affrontato qualsiasi cosa per stare al fianco dell'uomo giusto per lui.

Invece di tornare direttamente alla Torre per parlare con il resto della squadra e con gli agenti SHIELD presenti finirono per passeggiare tranquillamente per le strade di New York, diretti in quella direzione approssimativa, tenendosi mano nella mano come due adolescenti alla prima cotta.  
Capitarono per caso davanti alla mostra d'arte dove si erano incontrati soltanto il pomeriggio prima. Neal provò a proporre quasi per scherzo di visitarla ancora una volta, stavolta per poter magari godersi i colori, ma si sorprese quando Bruce accettò con gioia.  
Bruce indossava i vestiti del giorno prima ancora una volta, non avendo certo portato con sé un cambio, e quella mattina i suoi capelli erano stati ancora più decisi del solito a non stare giù - merito anche delle ore passate con le dita di Neal tra i ricci - ma si sentiva meglio di quanto non fosse mai stato. Attirarono qualche sguardo curioso, così vicini l'uno all'altro, chiaramente innamorati, ma finalmente potevano ammirare i colori che li circondavano e quelli delle opere d'arte.  
Finalmente erano insieme.


End file.
